1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a navigation device and a position registration method, which are desirably applied to a portable navigation device referred to as, for example, Personal Navigation Device (PND) (referred to as portable NV device, hereinafter).
2. Description of the Related Art
In a portable NV device, for example, a Point of Interest (POI) as position information prepared in advance by the maker side such as a restaurant and a resort facility is made to correspond to map data, and is registered in an embedded memory.
In the portable NV device, as shown in FIGS. 1A to 1D, on a menu screen M displayed on a monitor of the portable NV device, on the lowest hierarchy of the hierarchical structure of a selection icon S1 divided for selecting an item such as a genre, a position information icon S2 corresponding to the POI is displayed. When the selection icon S1 is selected by the user in turn, the position information icon S2 on the lowest hierarchy of the hierarchical structure can be selected, for example, in the order of “restaurant” (FIG. 1A), “Italian food” (FIG. 1B), “XXXX group” (FIG. 1C), and “□□□ shop” (FIG. 1D).
Then, when the position information icon S2 is selected by the user, as shown in FIG. 2, the portable NV device arranges a landmark R corresponding to the position information icon S2 (POI) on a map screen G1 displayed on the monitor.
On the other hand, the position information icon S2 (POI) is often updated according to the updating time of map data which is performed about once a year. That is, since the position information icon S2 (POI) is not updated frequently, the information is apt to be old as days pass from the updating time. Thus, there is a problem that it is difficult for the portable NV device to provide the POI according to the season of year for the user.
To solve the problem, there is a manufacturer which is the producer of the portable NV device that delivers the latest POI to the portable NV device through the Internet (for example, refer to Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-247837).